Jaula de Oro
by ALoneWriter-15
Summary: -Dime la verdad.¿Quién eres? ¿Te gusta mentirme? Yo fui sincero con mis sentimientos.Me mostre tal cual soy. ¿Quien eres?¿Rosa o Tomoyo? No podía más,no quiero mertirle pero... -Yo soy ... - Porfa leanlo. Se que es un mal summary
1. Un viaje,el comienzo

**_Antes de empezar pido disculpas anticipadas por el sin fin de error ortográficos que verán a continuación. La historia no se de donde salio pero me pareció interesante escribir_** ** _algo verosímil._**

 ** _Los personajes que se leeran a continuación son propiedad de CLAMP_**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

" _Aunque la jaula este hecha de oro no deja de ser una prisión."_

Jamás olvidare ese verano.

Se supone que todos viajábamos a Inglaterra a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi abuela. No me esperaba que también hubiera una sorpresa para mi.

No era la más feliz en aquel avión. Ver a mi abuela no siempre traía buenas noticias y menos si ordenaba nuestra presencia inmediata.

Mi abuela siempre fue estricta, no le gustaba admitir una derrota y mucho menos que le llevaran la contraria.

El unico sonidos que se escuchaban durante el vuelo era el de mis tios conversando y el sonido del motor.

Me ponia a pensar-¿Como sera viajar en clase turistas?- un suspiro salio de mis labios- Sera mas interesante que esto.-rode los ojos. Decidí dormir un poco, estaría un poco más prepara para cuando viera a mi abuela.No pude conseguir el sueño, en su lugar me puse a pensar como habia sido mi vida hasta entonces, dándome cuenta que era toda planeada, deste mis seis años ,cada vez que me decian algo siempre tenia que responde con un "si señora " o un "si señor" pobre de mi si respondí lo que ellos no querian escuchar. Los próximos cuatro años fueron así. Hasta que cambiamos de país,fue ahi donde...

La voz de la azafata me desperto de mis pensamientos- Señores pasajeros ,estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto Italiano en breves momento se ruega permanecer en sus asientos y ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad. Por favor revisen sus pertenencias antes de retirarse. Gracias. - me acomode el cinturón; espere unos 15 minutos.

Senti como el avión aterrizaba -Señores pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino - "destino" esa palabra sono en mi cabeza ,como si quisiera decirme algo- en breves momentos se habrían las puertas , asegúrense de no olvidar sus pertenencias y salgan ordenadamente. Gracias por escoger nuestra aerolínea. -

Yo y mis tios bajamos, cuando estuvimos dentro del aeropuerto , Edgart el mayordomo nos esperaba junto con nuestro equipaje ,nos guió hacia la salida, donde dos autos negros nos esperaban. Yo y mis tios ,fuimos en uno mientras que Edgar junto con nuestro equipaje en otro.

-Al fin llegamos.- no pude evitar quejarme-Ya era hora.-

Estábamos adentro ,en la sala.

\- Rosa- mi tía me llamo -espero que te compartes, y muestres elegancia entre nuestros invitados.-

No pude aser otra cosa que morderme el labio y empezar con la actuación- si madre -pensar que ella seria mi madre mientras estuviera en esa casa. Aprete mis puños,sentia mucha impotencia- sabre comportarme sin avergonzar a la familia.-

\- Eso espero.- me miro directo a los ojos- Edgar.-

Llamo. Al poco momento tiempo él apareció- Si señora.-

-Muestrale a Rosa su habitación.-

-Si señora-

\- Y tu - me miro como si estuviera frene a un gusano.- Prepárate para recibir a nuestros invitados,llegaran en pocas horas.-

-Si madre-

-Sigame señorita-

Fui detras de Edgar ,subimos las escaleras ,caminamos por un pasillo y me mostro mi habitación. Una vez adentro fui directo al armario,como lo sospechaba las bucamas se habian encargando de guardar mi equipaje. Me fui al baño, llene la bañera y me introduje en ella. Fue agradable sentir el agua, era una sensación relajante . Hasta que el tocar de la puerta me desconcerto.

-¿Quien es ?-

\- Señorita- escuche una voz femenina- me mandaron a anunciarle que los invitados empezaran a llegar en una hora y que la estilista esta esperandola en la sala-

-¿Tanto tiempo me quede en el agua.?- fue lo primero que pense -enseguida salgo-

-Si señorita. ¿Necesita algo?.-

-No ,puedes retirarte.-

-si señorita-

Me bañe lo mas rapido que pude . Sali y tome el primer vestido el cual era de color violeta, largo hasta casi el suelo escote en corazón sin tirantes, unos zapatos de color negro sin mucho tacón, del peinado se encargo la estilista, una trenza ,apoyada en mi hombro derecho adornada con algunas flores artificiales en violetas. Se molestaron por los zapatos,afirmando que no combinaban con el vestido, me agregaron algunas pulseras un par de aretes en amatista y un collar de cinco diamantes de amatista.

Una ves pasada la pesadilla me dirigi al salón principal.

En el salon no pude evitar no apretar mis puños,cada vez que alguien me saludaba y yo debia fingir una sonrisa.

Mis tios no estaban en ningún lado y yo procuraba pasar desapercibida,pero pareciera que nadie me sacaba los ojos de encima. Como diciendo, sabesmos algo que tu no, trate de resparte importancia.

Me preguntaba que pasa hasta que...

\- Damas y Caballeros les pido un momento de su atención- vi como la mayoría de las personas se reunian serca del balco de las escaleras en el centro del salón- estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños número 67 de la señora Magali Fyoren - Mucho aplausos se escucharon.

Mientras que a mi una de las bucamas me hablaba- Señorita ,por favor sigame- se puso a caminar , sin esperar una respuesta, yo la seguí ,sin saber como luego me arrepentiría de haberle hecho caso.


	2. Sorpresa , nuevo compromiso

**_Antes_** ** _de empezar pido disculpas anticipadas por el sin fin de errores ortográficos que leerán a continuación. La historia no se de que parte de mi imaginación salió pero me pareció interesante escribirla._**

 ** _Los personajes que se leeran a continuación son propiedad de CLAMP_**

.

.

.

 _Las casualidades no existen_

 _Solo existe lo inevitable._

.

Ahi esta,frente a la puerta detrás del balcón, podía escuchar claramente como mi abuela agradecía el que hayan asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños y a mi tia deseándole lo mejor, nada parecía fuera de lo normal hasta que...mi abuela volvió a tomar el micrófono.

\- Como algunos habrán sospechado, esta noche no se trata sólo mi.- Un irreconocible escalofrío me recorrido la espalda. La bucama que me había llevado hasta ahí, abrió las puertas y con un movimiento de manos , en la espalda de mi tia supe que tenia que pasar.- Antes que nada llamo a mi nieta , Rosa Fyoren y al joven Eriol Hiragizawa - me mandaron al frente del balcón y me ubique al lado izquierdo de mi abuela mientras que un chico que no lleva a ver su rostro completo, debido que miraba al frente estaba al lado derecho. - anunciarán su compromiso de matrimonio.- Lo dijo con tal euforia que muchos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Por un segundo sentía más que nunca la necesidad de gritar a todos ahí presente que ellos no eran mis padres, que ese no era mi nombre, salir corriendo, desaparecer, librarme de todo, esa vestimenta ,las mentiras ,de todo. Pero no hice nada, aprete el puño de mi mano libre por la impotencia que sentía ,mi propia cobardía ,mientras me limitaba a continuar con la actuación.

Senti con Eriol tomaba mi mano entre la suya, un tacto frío, vi su rostro , ojos azules, cabello negro, piel ligeramente bronceada, me superaba en tamaño por al menos 10cm. Fue entonces que recordé cuando lo habia conocido.

Fue durante la fiesta de mis 15 años, después de apagar las velas , durante el baile cambia de pareja constantemente y me presentaban a distintas personas ,algunos mayores que yo o de mi misma edad ,todos iguales , egocéntricos, y con aires de grandeza ,aludadores ,falsos.

Pero quien era yo para juzgarlos si yo también era falsa. Podía ver claramente que solo mentía igual o mejor que yo .

Hasta que me todo bailar con él, supuse que debia seguir con la actuación. Fue una agradable sorpresa para mi ver que a diferencia de los demás el se mantuvo callado, sin mostrar emoción alguna, manteniendo una mirada fria, muy bien combinada con sus ojos azules. Esa fue la única diferencia que note , después de todo hasta él tenía ese porte egocéntrico y con aires de grandeza.

Jamás hubiera pensado que llegaria a odiar a un desconocido . ¿Pero por que lo odiaba? ¿ Qué me hizo? . Fácil. Lo odiaba por que sería a él a quien estaría atada toda mi vida, a un total desconocido.

Siempre creí que mi compromiso con Yukito Tsukishiro seria eterno, cuando nos lo contaron a la edad de 10 años. No me importo, aun era una niña, era un acuerdo entre sus abuelos y mi abuela. Él había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automotriz. Fue un gran choque ,se considero un milagro que él se recuperar, según se el tenía 4 años.

Él era un gran amigo, apesar de que lo conocí por obligación, a mis 6 años, en su cumpleaños número 10, siempre era agradable estar con él, me hacía creer que no todo era malo y que las cosas suceden por algo.

Nos contábamos todo.

Cuando teníamos entre 12 y 16 , me conto que le gustaba una compañera y amiga suya Nakuru Akizuki.

A ella la conocí mediante Yukito , al principio no confiaba en ella y la trataba fríamente creyendo que fingía su actitud , su forma de ser, no podia creer que fuera asi de buena , sonriendo aun cuando se lastimaba, lo cual era casi siempre por lo torpe y distraída que era . Que fuera amable conmigo y con todos a pesar de que la trantaran de la peor manera posible. Debido a su clase social. A mis ojos se transformo en mi mi figura a seguí , no importaba si la hacian caer ella se levanta con orgullo y una gran sonrisa , era inteligente , motivo por el cual habia conseguido ingresar en nuesta escuela. Simplemente la considera la mejor del mundo y la mejor para Yuki, Hasta que...

Las cosas cambiaron sin darme cuenta.

Por un tiempo crei estar enamorada de Yukito ,luego me di cuenta que ese cariño que sentia era el mis que sentía por mi familia, era como un hermano.

Yo creo que fue por eso que cinco meses antes de cumplir los 15 años , me entere que Yuki y Nakuro, estaban saliendo hace un mes, al menos me lo contaron, me alegre por ellos eran tal para cual.

Pero ...

Siempre hay un pero .

Un día cualquiera, yo y Yukito íbamos a casa de Nakuru a visitarla , ella estaba enferma deste hace dos días, por un resfriado; ibas jugando y bromeando.

No se porque lo hice ,pero termine arruinado el momento.

-¿Que va a pasar con nuestro compromiso?. Tus abuelos y mi abuela jamás permitirán que se anule .-

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 _N ota de autora . Espero que se entienda el como este narrada la historia._ _Y gracias por comentar_ ELISA LUCIA V 2016, espero que también te guste este capítulo.


	3. Solo silencio

**_Antes de empezar pido disculpas anticipadas por el sin fin de errores ortográficos que leerán a continuación. La historia no se de que parte de mi imaginación salió pero me pareció interesante escribirla._**

 ** _Los personajes que se leeran a continuación son propiedad de CLAMP_**

.

.

.

El silencio reinaba, me arempentia por haber preguntado, rompi aquel agradable momento. Si que soy una tonta.

Después de un minuto ,el cual me pareció una eternidad, él hablo.

\- No se que pasará.- Yo no sabía que responderle.- Solo se que no quiero alejarme de Nakuru.- La firmeza de su voz y el valor que se mostraba en sus ojos ,me bastó para saber que debia a ser algo , aunque no supiera que, lo haría.

Faltaban 3 meses para mis 15 años.

Según mi abuela , ese mismo día anunciarán en los medios sobre nuestro compromiso.

Se supone que el cumplir 15 años era el día más esperado para una adolescente, pero yo no quería que llegase, si nuestro compromiso era anunciado no habria forma de que Yukito y Nakuru pudieran estar juntos.

Al menos que tuvieran que escaparse juntos. Pero yo no quería que tuvieran una vida de prófugos.

Faltaba 2 meses.

Notaba que Yukito tenía una expresión preocupada,pero cada vez que le preguntaba. Me respodia que todo estaba bien, con su tipica sonrisa. Queria seguir insistiendo pero lo deje tranquilo.

Su noviazgo en secreto con Nakuru , según ella me contaba iba de maravilla, pero hasta ella habia notado que en algunos momentos Yukito mostraba una mirada llena de preocupación.

Falta cada ves menos tiempo , y no sabia que hacer.

Encontrar una manera discreta y sin que nuestros familiares inicien un drama sobre romper el compromiso, era casi imposible, no encontraba ninguna forma.

Si Yukito iniciara el rompiento de nuestros compromiso de matrimonio, lo mas natural será que su abuelo se niege y aún peor podría hacer algo en contra de Nakuru , obviamente no iniciaría un intento de asesinato, pero si podria hacer la vida imposible hasta que yukito acceda retomar el compromiso.

Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza .

Fui a la oficina de mi abuela,toque la puerta con mis manos temblorosas. No respire hasta que escuche el permiso de pasar.

Ella estaba revisando unos documentos.

\- ¿ Se te ofrece algo? -Me miró como su típica mirada de "no tengo tiempo".

\- Si- sentia mucha presión, me costaba respirar. Pero no, no podia dejar que me intimidada , no esta vez.-Tengo una petición.-

\- Prosigue, no tengo mucho tiempo , además llegaste en un buen momento. - Eso me trajo un mal presentimiento.

-Quiero romper mi compromiso con Yukito Tsukishiro.-

Sabia que si yo iniciba el rompimiento, la culpa la tendria yo, y solo yo, estoy segura que aun sin haber una unión entre las inversiones de las empresas, la familia Tsukishiro estarían bien.

El porque no lo intente antes se debia a el miedo de que mi abuela hiciera una nueva amenaza contra mi familia o amigos. Con lo ultimo de valor que me quedaba dije- Me niego a casarme con él. -

Ella levantó la vista de los documentos que leía.

-Veo que ya te has enterado.- No la entendía. ¿Qué es lo que me había entendido? -No la comprendo. - Era verdad no entendía que pasaba.

Era verdad no entendía lo que pasaba y para ser peor el silencio de mi abuela no ayudaba en nada.

 _Notas de autor:_ Espero que se entienda como esta narrado.

Estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y no pude revisar bien como esta escrito. Ademas de que este es mas corto que los anteriores.

Gracias a los comentarios.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016. Por el momento no se vera sobre el pasado de Tomoyo, aun no se mostrara la relación que tendra ella con Eriol.

Kuramune: gracias por la crítica constructiva la tendre en cuenta.


	4. Silencio

**_Antes de empezar pido disculpas anticipadas por el sin fin de errores ortográficos que leerán a continuación. La historia no se de que parte de mi imaginación salió pero me pareció interesante escribirla._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Los personajes que se leeran a continuación son propiedad de CLAMP_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _El silencio dice más_

 _que nuestra voz._

 _.._

 _..._

 _.._

Sentía que mi mundo giraba, por mi cabeza pasaban una gran cantidad de preguntas y todas sin respuestas.

Mis peores suposiciones eran que , nuestras familias se habían enterrado del noviazgo secreto de Yukito y Nakuru . O que adelantaría el anuncio de compromiso o peor aún la boda .

El sonido que provocaba el asiento moviéndose, el sonido que traducían las pisadas de mi abuela, me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Ella se acerco a un estante lleno de libros, depósito un libro de tapa negra, para sacar otro de tapa maron, lo abrió y dijo:

\- Me informaron que un porcentaje de las acciones recientemente adquiridas no existen.- No entendía que tenia que ver eso con la familia Tsukishiro. - Esas acciones fueron entregadas por la empresa de Tsukishiro para finalizar el enlaces que tendría con nuestras empresas mediante tu matrimonio . -Guardo silencio y cambio de página, sentía que lo hacía tan lento que pareciera que le gustara torturarme. - Ahora debido a que estas son falsas ,además de que ellos cayeron en bancarrota, romperé nuestras conexiones con los Tsukishiro, empezando por tu matrimonio- Lo decia como si no importara , y es cierto a ella no le importaba. A ella le importaba el crecimiento de las acciones empresariales

No recuerdo que más me dijo ,ni que paso, solo actúe por el inconsciente, salí casi corriendo.

Fui directamente a buscar a Yuki, tenia mucho que explicarme.

Me dijeron que no estaba en casa ,asi que fui a sus lugares favoritos y no aparecía.

No quise llamar a Nakuro, no quería preocuparla.

No lo encontré en todo el día.

Al dia siguiente era un jueves, por lo que tuve que ir al colegio, de 8:00am hasta las 5:00pm. En cuanto sonó la campana de receso de las 10:00am, me dirigí al salón de los de último año.

Al entrar sólo vi a Nakuru, me acerqué a ella.

-Buen día ,Rosa.¿Se te ofrece algo?- Su tono de voz era bajo y mas suave , normalmente hablaría con más volumen con esa alegría que la caracterizaba

\- ¿Sabes donde esta Yuki?- Quería saber donde estaba rápido. La mirada de ella se torno triste, pareciera que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Hablamos en el jardín?-Me pregunto ella. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Una vez afuera el silencio reinaba, no habia duda de que ella sabía algo y no sabia si contarme o no. Nos sentamos a los pies de un árbol.

No quería presionarla pero no podia con el silencio. Antes de que yo pueda decir algo ella hablo.

Siempre mirando hacia abajo.

-Yuki se va ir. El y su abuelo se iran al extranjero.-

Se formo un nudo en mi garganta.

Sentía que las lágrimas querer salir.

Acaso no habia otra opción? No podia a ser nada?

Me levanté rápidamente, no quería creerle pero sabía que no mentía.

Escuche como ella empezaba a llorar. Quería consolarla pero necesitaba respuestas inmediatas. De espaldas a ella le dije:

\- Iré a hablar con Yuki.-

No espere a que me diera una respuesta, no quería esperar a que terminarán las clases. Solo quería hablar con él. Nakuru dijo que se irían no que ya se fueron.

Fui corriendo, como salí del colegio sin pensar en que necesitaría un transporte para llegar rápido, no lleve ni un centavo conmigo.

Sentía que mis pulmones se quemaban y que mis piernas no darían ni un paso más.

Pero ahí estaba ,a una cuadra de distancia, estaba la casa se Yukito.

.

.

.

Notas de autora:

Nuevamente espero que se entienda el fanfic.

Disculpen en esta ocasión no podre agradecer por los comentarios.


	5. Adiós

**_Antes de empezar pido disculpas anticipadas por el sin fin de errores ortográficos que leerán a continuación. La historia no se de que parte de mi imaginación salió pero me pareció interesante escribirla._**

 ** _Los personajes que se leeran a continuación son propiedad de CLAMP_**

" Las despedidas duelen

más no son para siempre "

.

.

.

No podia seguir corriendo.

Continúe la cuadra caminando, tratando de recuperar el aire.

La casa de yuki era de dos pisos, era grande , pero sin mostrar muchos lujos.

Frente a esta tenia tenia un jardín, con una pequeña fuente y varias flores silvestres. Con un sólo árbol en la esquina derecha del jardín. Y unas pequeñas puertas de reja negra al inicio de la propiedad

En cuanto llegue , note que las puertas de reja negra estaban abiertas, entre a paso lento, atravesado el jardín, había mucho silencio, en cuanto llegue a la puerta principal toque el timbre , en poco tiempo salió Javier el mayordomo principal.

\- Buenas tardes - salude mientras intentaba recuperar una respiración mas moderada.

-¿ En que puedo ayudarla? -

-Yo...-seguí sin poder respirar bien- Vine a buscar a Yukito.-

La ligera sonrisa que tenia se desvaneció al ver la mirada de tristeza que me mostró el hombre frente a mí.

\- La familia Tsukishiro salió hacia el aeropuerto hace aproximadamente 20 minutos. -

Quise llorar, salir gritando.

Habia llegado media hora tarde , si tratara de llegar al aeropuerto aun en un taxi tardaría una hora.

Mi mejor amigo, al que consideraba un hermano ya no estaría a mi lado, no vería su sonrisa, no tendría a nadie, estaría sola.

Y no le pude decir ni un simple adiós.

-¿Señorita.?-Sali de mis pensamientos, al sentir una mano en mi hombro- ¿ Se siente bien?- Levante la vista, ahi estaba Javier , notaba preocupación en su rostro.

\- Si- Hasta yo sentí que mi voz apenas se escuchaba.

\- Señorita . El joven Tsukishiro dejo esto para usted.- Me entregó una carta. - Está segura que se siente bien? -

\- Si.Gracias. - tome el sobre - Hasta luego, disculpa las molestias. -

Me fui caminando, no tenía deseos de llegar temprano a casa , por lo que me fui por otro camino.

Llegue a un parque, algunos niños jugaban en los columpios, me sente en un banco lejos de ellos.

Con mucha lentitud, y con el temblor de mis manos me dispuse a leer la carta de Yuki.

" Perdóname por despedirme de esta manera.

No puedo decirte los motivos y seguramente ya sabes lo que paso con las empresas en Inglaterra.

Mi abuelo decidió irnos del país a otro continente donde aún queda una oportunidad de salvar la empresa familiar.

No podré decirte a donde me voy ni podré volver a comunicarme contigo.

Solo quiero decirte que , el que yo no este ahí no quiere decir que dejes de sonreír.

Todo sucede por algo, trata de llevar tu doble vida con una sonrisa.

Es momento de despedirme.

Recuerda este no es un adiós es un hasta luego. "

De : Yukito Tsukishiro.

Solo eso decía, mis lágrimas habían mojado parte del papel. No sabia que hacer, Yuki me pedía que siempre esté con una sonrisa pero en este momento lo único que quería hacer era seguir llorando. Más no lloré.

\- Ahora las cosas se complicarán más.- Dije para mi misma.- No es momento de llorar. -

Guarde la carta en su sobre. Me quedé contemplando a los niños jugar.

-" Todo va estar bien."- Esa era la frase que siempre decía mi mejor amiga.

Esperaba que me diera fortaleza para afrontar a mi abuela y a todo lo que se aproximaba.

 ** _N / A :_** _Esta ocasión tarde mucho en actualizar debido a que al entrar en vacaciones nos sometieron a constantes pruebas._

 _Gracias por haberme dejado sus comentarios._

 _Agatha 2391 En realidad tengo otro fanfic que es un Crosover de Sakura card captor y Tsubasa Chronicle pero ese lo deje en el primer cap ,por falta de inspiración. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para desarrollar mejor el fanfic._

 _Kuramure: Gracias por continuar leyendo el fanfic._

 _Espero poder expresarme y explicarme mejor en el transcurso del fanfic._

 _Después de todo la práctica hace al maestro._

 _ads2 : Gracias por darle una oportunidad_ _a mi fanfic, espero no decepcionante._

 _Nanifetia: Dare mi mayor esfuerzo en mejorar._ _Gracias por el consejo_


	6. Solo soy yo

Antes de empezar, pido disculpas anticipadas por el sin fin de errores ortográficos que leerán a continuación. La historia no se de que parte de mi imaginación salió pero me pareció interesante escribirla.

Los personajes que se leerán a continuación de propiedad de CLAMP

.

.

.

No todo lo que vemos

Es lo que se ve

.

.

El cumpleaños de mi abuela transcurrió sin ningún problema.

A petición de mi abuela yo tuve que estar en compañía de Eriol, todo el tiempo posible.

Muchas personas se nos acercaron para felicitarnos por nuestros compromiso matrimonial.

Todas aquellas personas solo veían y hablan con un cuerpo sin alma. O al menos asi me sentía.

Mis sentimientos mis recuerdos eran mi alma, y ellas estaban recordando el pasado. Mostrándome una continua repetición del los sucesos.

Sonreía a todo aquel que se nos acercara. Intentaba entablar una conversación coherente, a todos, como si yo fuera una más de todos ellos; cuando la realidad era otra, siempre intentando dar la imagen de una mujer tranquila y amistosa.

A diferencia de Eriol que se mantenía callado, con una mirada fría, y en cierto modo aburrida, como si no quisiera estar aquí. Hablaba muy poco y solo daba cortas respuestas.

Solo recuerdo que asi se pasó la velada entre sonrisas vacías, falsos cumplidos. Y de una interminable cadena de recuerdos.

No me acuerdo a que hora termine todo, ni en que momento despedimos a los invitados.

Me encontraba tan perdida en mis propios pensamientos.

Tomé conciencia solo cuando Eriol se despidió de mi, con un beso en la mejilla, un beso frió y estoico.

Él fue el último en irse.

El salón quedo completamente vació

Mi abuela y mis tíos habían acompañado a Hiragizawa hasta la salida.

Yo me dispuse a esperar a mi abuela, necesitaba hablar con ella con mucha ansiedad

En cuanto volvio, camino directamente hacia la salida del salón principal, sin mirarme.

Me arme de valor y me interpuse en su camino.

-Señora, necesito hablar con usted.- La miraba directamente a los ojos, temía que me dijera que no podíamos hablar.

\- Hablaremos en mi habitación.-

No pregunto ni espero respuesta alguna solo continuo su camino. Yo simplemente la seguí.

La habitación de mi abuela estaba cerca a la mía.

Su habitación era de paredes de azul marino, tenia un balcón con vista al jardín, barios cuadro adornando la pared ,tenia un escrito,y al lado de este ,un estante con diferentes libros. El piso era de cerámica blanca con rosas azules. En el centro de la habitación una mesa de cristal negro y con dos sillones individuales en blanco.

A la derecha de la habitación una puerta blanca que lleva a su dormitorio.

Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras que yo preferí quedarme parada frente a ella.

Ambas nos manteníamos la mirada, ninguna hablaba, solo había un profundo silencio.

Mi abuela hablo:

-No veo de que tendríamos que hablar ,tu solo debes continuar como hasta ahora. -Dijo ella.

\- No, por primera vez me niego a continuar como si no ocurriera cada. Usted no me comento que me había vuelto a comprometer . -

-No te atrevas a contra decirme. Yo no tengo porque informar sobre estos temas. -

-Señora , es mi futuro del que se habla, por lo mínimo debió haberme informado.-Termine perdiendo la paciencia, y di un ligero golpe en la mesa.- ¡No puede simplemente ordenar que tome el primer avión de Japón a Inglaterra en menos de 24 horas y darme semejante noticia!-

\- ¡Compórtate! - A pesar de que levantó la voz ligeramente fue suficiente para tenerle miedo.- Date cuenta a quien le estas levantando la voz. - No quería pedir perdón, y no lo hice, solo aparte mi mirada y tome asiento.

Mi abuela continuo hablando.

\- Después de que te fuiste nuevamente a Japón. El Joven Eriol, acompañado de su padre el Duque Clow Reed Hiragizawa vinieron a hablar conmigo. Según parece, quieren hacer una unión con nuestra compañía, además de varios negocios que nos beneficiarían en gran medida. Pero pusieron como requisito principal , que tu debes casarte con Eriol Hiragizawa. Ademas de que el Señor Clow, afirmo que nuestra familia quedaría unida a la realeza, mediante sus influencia y su titulo de Duque. -

\- Otra vez seré usada para un negocio. - Susurre, lo suficientemente alto para que mi abuela lo escuchara.

\- Podría decirse que si.- Lo dice tan fría como siempre.- Por supuesto que si te sigues negando, dejare de invertir en la pequeña empresa de tus padres. Y no quisiera ni imaginar como estaría tu amiga Sakura si su padre quedará desempleado.- Como siempre no falta alguna amenidad ácida.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer algo en contra de ellos! -

\- Haré lo que sea necesario para esta familia.-Me mirada fijamente. - Y tu, una niña desequilibrada no va a destruir el futuro de esta compañía.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero me tenia aprisionada, por el momento no tenia como negarme.

\- ¿Puedo volver a Japón? -Cambie el rumbo de la conversación. No había forma de que cambiara de opinión.Y prefería ahorra el discurso que me daria

-Podrás irte en una semana. - Solo eso dijo- Tienes un horario de convivencia, que deberás cumplir, con la familia Hiragisawa.-

-¿Por qué? - Eso no me gustaba.

\- Ellos simplemente quieren conocerte mejor. - esa fue su simple respuesta. - Edgar te dirá los horarios. No nos avergüences. - Esas últimas palabras que me dijeron antes de ordenar que saliera de su habitación.

Como casi todas las noches no pude evitar que mis pensamientos, no me dejen dormir.

Era curioso, el momento en el que se supone que uno debe dormir era el momento en el cual más me ponía a pensar en lo que pasó y en lo que pasaría.

Como ultimas palabras, recuerdo que me dije a mi misma.

\- Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji y no dejare que nada cambie eso.-

Y así fue como terminó el cumpleaños de mi abuela, y a pesar de todo, un día más avanzado.


	7. Capitulo 7

**_Antes de empezar, pido disculpas anticipadas por el sin fin de errores ortográficos que leerán a continuación. La historia no se de que parte de mi imaginación salió pero me pareció interesante escribirla._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Los personajes que se leerán a continuación de propiedad de CLAMP._**

 ** _._** ** _._** ** _._**

Al día siguiente el sol entro por la ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas, para mi mala suerte, el sol me dio justo a los ojos.

\- Un nuevo día .- me dije a mi misma .Aún me sentía adormilada

Me fui al baño, al mirarme en el espejo no pude evitar pensar que si las personas veían el quien soy , o la que debe ser.

Aleje esos pensamientos tan rápidos como aparecieron.

No era momento de deprimirme, termine de alistarme.

-"Espero que mi mamá haya podido avisar en la escuela que faltaría un par de días."-Un suspiro salio de mis labios. -"Seguramente tendré mucha tarea a mi regreso" " Tampoco pude despedirme de Sakura"-

Al salir del baño, fui a buscar un vestido que fuera de mi agrado.

Encontré uno azul, de manga corta, tenia encaje de un azul mas oscuro en el área de la cintura y también al final de vestido. Este me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

En el momento en el que me puse unos zapatos azules. Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Señorita puedo pasar? -

-Adelante- Respondí. Entro la señora Margaret, era una señora de 39 años, de piel bronceada, cabello negro, y también de unos hermosos ojos negros. Ella era la segunda al mando del servicio de la mansión, por lo que siempre se la veía con una expresión seria.

A pesar de mostrar muy pocas emociones, Estoy muy segura de que ella es un ser lleno de bondad y eso lo veo mas en sus acciones, que en sus expresiones.

-Señorita, el desayuno esta preparado. Su abuela la espera. Sus padres ya se fueron- El sonido de su voz siempre era neutral y hasta parecía indiferente, pero ella era la única con la que no tenia miedo o incomodidad con su indiferencia, después de todo, los primeros años aquí, ella fue mi nana y le tengo un silencioso cariño.

\- Esta bien, enseguida bajo. - Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-A demás debo decirle que tiene un invitado esperándola-

\- Bueno, lo veré en el comedor - Siendo sincera no me interesaba saber quien era.- "Seguramente debe ser alguno de los invitados de ayer." - Pensaba yo.

Con ese simplemente pensamiento, me prepare, mentalmente, para mostrar una sonrisa.

Grande fue mi sorpresa que al ver desde la puerta del comedor, esa peculiar cabellera negra azulada.

El se encontraba en la mesa frente a mi abuela, con vista al jardín, ambos platicando. Pareciera que ninguno de los dos noto mi presencia.

-Buenos días- dije, ambos centraron la mi mirada en mi.

-Buenos días , cariño- dijo mi abuela. Ella era así , su actitud cambiaba según con quien o la situación en la que estábamos. Un comportamiento que termine copiando.

\- Buenos días, tenga usted señorita- Me miro directamente a los ojos, con una actitud fría, y sin emoción, a pesar de que yo trataba de mostrar esa misma actitud sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda , e incluso llegue a sentirme intimidada.

-Gracias. No esperaba su visita.-Se muy bien que mi voz sonó molesta. Pero no lo pude evitar.

-Cariño, controla tu actitud - me dijo mi abuela. Con un claro mensaje de "Comportate o estas en problemas" - Disculpela no debió haber dormido bien- Dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol.

\- Espero que no se moleste fue un cambio de ultimo momento.- Respondió él.

-Descuide no hay ningún problema.-Respondí

El servicio entro y empezaron a dejar los utensilios en la mesa , todo en completo silencio. No dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta que terminaron de poner todo lo que se necesitaba para el desayuno , a pesar de que en mi opinión era una exageración.

El desayuno me pase callada, mi abuela y Eriol intercambiaban algunas palabras, para mi estuvo mejor así , no tenia nada que hablar con ese sujeto.

Si no fuera por que me enseñaron a siempre guardar el carácter no podría evitar verlo con desprecio.

Me repetía una y otra vez que el no me hizo nada, que no debería odiarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note, que también me hablaban a mi hasta que mi abuela me dio un leve golpe , por debajo de la mesa.

\- Disculpadme aun me siento cansada- fue lo primero que atine a decir.

\- Descuida cariño,lo notamos - dijo mi abuela nuevamente con su doble mensaje.

\- Como le había comentado a su abuela, yo y mi familia realizaremos un viaje fuera del país, por unos 5 meses por lo que lastimosamente no podre cumplir con el horario de convivencia- Dijo él.

Casi creí que me podría a saltar de alegría, esa noticia no podría venirme mejor.

-No hay ningún problema.- Le respondí con toda la tranquilidad que pude.

-Me alegra saber que no hay ningún inconveniente .-

-Descuide.-respondí

Fue en ese momento que el celular de mi abuela sonó, pidió disculpas y luego se retiro del comedor . Mientras tanto el silencio reinaba entre Eriol y yo .

-"Definitivamente no tengo nada de que hablar con él "- pensaba- "Esto se siente incomodo"-

En cuanto mi abuela volvió, dijo que llamaron de la oficina , y nueva mente fue Eriol quien inició la conversación.

\- Por tal motivo , vine a invitarlas a una cena con mi familia - Dijo el pelinegro-azulado

-Es muy halagador invitarnos.-Hablo nuevamente mi abuela- Es una lastima que tus padres tengan que viajar justo hoy por la tarde- dijo mirándome- Y por supuesto que nosotras asistiremos- Y como siempre decidió antes de que pudiera opinar. De esa manera mi alegría se desvaneció. Pero si solo era eso, no veía inconveniente alguno. Después de todo. En dos días estaría nuevamente en Japón.

\- Claro ,por supuesto que me encantará- Soy una gran actriz, incluso sonreí

\- Una vez aclarado; tengo que despedirme- dijo mi abuela mientras se levantaba- Tengo una emergencia en la oficina. Pero ustedes disfruten y terminen el desayuno . Buen provecho.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. Mi abuela ya había salido del comedor.

\- " _Debe ser una emergencia muy_ _importante. Como para irse tan rápido. He incluso olvidarse de sus modales y no despediré apropiadamente_ "- pensaba.-" _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ "-

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo reinaba . Al menos yo me sentía incomoda. De esta manera terminamos el desayuno. Apenas he intercambios palabras para su despedida.

-" _Un poco mas, y se va_ "- me dije-" _Se ira y_ _yo podre estar tranqui_ la"-

Una vez en la salida y mientras lo despedía. Él empezó a hablar.

-Casi lo olvido. Mi madre dijo que que quería tomar el té con usted- Su voz indiferente de siempre, sonó más alegre con solo mencionar a su madre.

-Me temo que deberé declinar su oferta.-Dije. No era por maldad pero me dije, si el hijo me trata indiferente¿La madre no será igual? No quisiera pasar nuevamente por el incomodo silencio.

\- Me temo que no puedo aceptar un no por respuesta- Me dijo con un tono molesto y incluso con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

A pesar de que me provoco un ligero miedo. Volví a negar; y nuevamente declinó mi declinación. Parecía una competencia de quien negaba a quien.

\- Señorita se muy bien que usted no esta contenta con mi presencia , pero quiera o no es mi prometida, no podrá escapar por siempre de mi o de mi familia- dijo con un tono molesto, indignado y cansado. Mientras me miraba directamente.

Yo lo mire indignada- Yo no estoy escapando ni de usted ni de su familia-

\- Pues sus acciones demuestran todo lo contrario , incluso diría que tiene miedo- Dijo ahora con un todo divertido- Deje la actitud infantil para otro momento-

Ahora si que me molesto. Tanto que quisiera golpearlo, conté mentalmente hasta diez - Para que se quede mas tranquilo y vea que no estoy escapando como usted dice. Estaré en su casa a la hora del té.- Estaba molesta, muy molesta, me llamo infantil e indirectamente cobarde.

\- Bien. La vamos estar esperando. Mandare un chofer para que la retire. Hasta luego-

Ahora si que se estaba burlando de mi. Incluso se rió, y en mi cara, definitivamente ese sujeto era el peor.

Seré la puerta, muy molesta, me deje llevar por mis emociones y sin darme cuenta había aceptado pasar tiempo con su madre.

Para mi mala suerte, él , era alguien muy convincente que sabia donde molestar para que los demás hicieran lo que el quería.

En otras circunstancia admitiría que me llevaría muy bien con él. Incluso que llegaríamos a ser amigos. Pero ahora está entre las personas que mas odio.

_

Notas:

No he podido actualizar todo este tiempo debido a que algo ectraño le pasaba a mi celular , lo lleve al tecnico y dijeron que tiene un virus. y entre repararlo o comprarme otro. era mejor comprarme otro.

Pero tambiem tuve que pagar otras cosas .en si sefue mi dinero y ahora tengo que pedir prestado el celular de mi madre.

En fin.

La semana que viene no podre actualizar. Pero a partir de la proxima actualizare un cap por semana.

Gracias a todos y espero que no esten molestos.


	8. Capitulo 8

A ** _ntes de comenzar, pido disculpas anticipadas por el sin fin de errores ortográficos que leerán a continuación. La historia no sé de qué parte de mi imaginación salió pero me pareció interesante escribirlo._**

 ** _Los personajes que se leerán a continuación son propiedad de CLAMP_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Subí mi habitación realmente molesta, ese sujeto si que podía sacar lo peor de mi. Lo peor es que lo hizo con tanta facilidad que era humillante que me haga perderte tan fácilmente los estribos.

Quería irme a dormir. Pero luego decidí que mejor llamaba a mi mamá .

En cuanto marque el número de mi casa en Japón, espere un poco para que la llamada se conectará.

-Buenas noches. Esta es la residencia Daidouji ¿Con quien quieres hablar? -fue lo que escuche del otro lado de la linea.

-Espero que no sea muy tarde, pero quisiera hablar con la señora Daidouji - A parte de mi familia nadie más sabía, de quién me hacía pasar.

-En este momento la señora está cenado. Por favor llame más tarde-

\- Es urgente .Dígale que habla Rosa Fyoren-

-De acuerdo, intentaré comunicarla con ella. -

\- Gracias. -

Espere por breves momentos a que nuevamente tomaran el teléfono.

-Buenas noches cariño ¿Cómo estás? - La dulce voz de mi madre, me alegro el día.

-Descuida estoy bien, solo llama para saludar.-

\- Me alegro.- Hubo un corto silencio -Perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto.- Siempre fue así cada vez que viajaba a Inglaterra o cualquier otro lugar, con mi abuela, siempre me pedía perdón.

\- Descuida, estoy bien, quería contarte, que en esta ocasión volveré más pronto de lo normal.- Sentí que mi alegría se fue, al recordar el porque volvería tan pronto- Tengo mucho que contar- Mi tono de voz cambio, espero que mi madre no lo haya notado

-¿Cariño estás bien? -Si, lo noto.- Te escucho diferente. ¿Paso algo malo? -

-Descuida- No era bueno contarle lo que pasaba, al menos no por teléfono- No es nada grave, te contare todo en cuanto vuelva.

-Cuando volverás esta vez, quisiera preparar tu comida preferida- Podía escuchar claramente que mi madre se sentía ansiosa , y yo también estoy ansiosa de volver a casa.

-Estaré devuelta en tres días- Algo bueno salio de todo esto- Hubo unos cambios de planes por lo que podre volver antes.-

-Ocurrió algún problema? Es extraño que vuelvas tan pronto, no digo que este mal solo que es extraño.-

\- Descuida, te entiendo. No ocurrió nada malo , la abuela ya no me necesita por lo que me dejó volver antes- Odiaba mentir le a mi madre, pero en teoría no está mintiendo, solo ocultaba un poco la verdad.

\- Me da mucho gusto que puedas volver antes.-

-A mi igual. mamá vas a disculpar pero ya tengo que terminar la llamada.-

No quería terminar la llamada pero escuche pasos que se ha cercaban y por auto reflejo termine colgando de inmediato. Segundos después fue Edgar quien toco solo para informarme que mi familia estaría a la hora del almuerzo.

Me sentía cansada y no dude en irme a dormir.

No desperté hasta 20 minutos antes de el almuerzo.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude para bajar al comedor-" Seguramente mi abuela y mis tíos ya van a llegar"- pensaba.

En todo caso no quise salir de mi habitación hasta que me llamaran, anunciado que el almuerzo estaba servido.

Y así fue. Una vez abajo, pude escuchar que mía tíos hablan con mi abuela y que ella les informaba que debían hacer y decir cuando estuvieran en Italia.

Como ya era costumbre mis tíos no quisieron ni dirigirme la mirada cuando entre y me ignoraron cuando los salude.

Una vez servido el almuerzo, mi abuela seguía hablando con mis tíos sobre los negocios de Italia. No me dirigieron la palabra hasta el final.

En cuanto el almuerzo terminó mis tíos se fuero, mi abuela fue a su habitación y yo la seguí.

Toque para anunciar mi presencia. Una vez que tuve permiso entre, estando frente a ella le conté lo sucedido con Eriol después de que ella se fue, claro omitiendo ciertos escenarios. Y finalizando el relato, con la aceptación de verme con la Señora Hiraguizawa.

En cuanto termine el relato. Ella me hablo:

-Supongo que no esta de mas decir, que debes comportarte, mostrar elegancia, un gran porte , y nada de estar emocionándote como infante-Me miraba fijamente igual que yo a ella. Y como siempre solo me dedicaba varias palabras cuando se trataba de reprocharme, cualquier defecto que viera en mi , o que siempre me este recordando aquella ves que me emocione tanto por ver un conejo blanco que termine corriendo tras el, por favor tenia apenas 6 años.

Apreté mi puño lleno de impotencia.- Si señora, sera como usted dice.-

-Eso espero.- Fue lo único que dijo.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Mi abuela dio permiso y entro Anna , ella es una de las mucamas mas jóvenes de servicio, tiene ojos cafés oscuros y cabello castaño largo , posee una agradable personalidad y hornea deliciosos postres.

-Señora Magnolia, señorita Rosa. Señora el auto esta listo.- informo.

\- Puedes retirarte-Fue lo que dijo mi abuela.

-Yo igualmente me retiro - dije, y salí antes de que se opusiera o dijera algo.

No se a donde habrá salido, y se que aunque le preguntara no me hubiera respondido.

El tiempo paso rápido. Cuando no estaba mis tíos, ni mi abuela solía pasar el tiempo con Anna ayudando en los postres que preparaba, estaba entre mis actividades favoritas.

Cuando vi el reloj note que faltaba una hora para ir a casa de Hiraguizawa. Me despedí de Anna y fui a cambiarme el vestido, durante la preparación de las galletas jugamos un poco y tenia harina hasta en el cabello.

Después de un baño rápido, me puse un vestido celeste con bordados de mariposas en la parte baja, zapatos sin tacón de color blando. Y tome una campera liviana a juego con los zapatos.

No tuve que esperar mucho a que Margaret viniera a anunciar que el chofer de la familia Hiraguizawa me esperaba. Tome mi bolso y fui abajo.

Agradecí que mi abuela no estuviera en casa,seguramente me estaría dando un discurso de como debería comportarme .Me despedí de Anna y ella me deseo suerte.

En cuanto salí me asombre de ver una limosina negra, de gran tamaño , de ventanas polarizadas, y el la parte de adelante tenía unos banderines de Inglaterra a cada lado y como adorno central el escudo real- "Si que le gusta presumir." - fue lo primero que pensé al ver semejante transporte. Si bien mi familia también poseían el dinero suficiente para darse el lujo de tener una limusina no poseíamos ninguna de tal magnitud, nuestro transporte,si bien eran lujosos , no se comparaban con lo que veía frente a mi .

Una vez dentro el automóvil arrancó, el transcurso fue largo, en si salimos de las arenas mas transcurridas de la ciudad, hasta llegar a un área poco concurrida y de aspecto mas exclusivo. De elegantes casas con enormes jardines.

Nos detuvimos frente a la que se conocía como la mansión Hiraguizawa. Debo de admitir que el hogar de mi abuela no se comparaba con aquella residencia. Hasta diría que la Mansión Fyoren parecería una casa de campo al lado de la mansión Hiraguizawa. Podía apreciar una mansión al mero estilo ingles en la parte delantera tenia un extenso jardín que bien podía compararse a un pequeño bosque. A medida que la limosina avanza pude ver la residencia esta era de tres pisos con chimenea numerosas ventanas, con algunos balcones, de tejado azul marino, las paredes era de un impecable color crema y para finalizar , un hermoso arco en la puerta principal con el escudo de la familia en medio.

Sin duda la residencia de mi abuela se vería como una casa de campo.

A medida que la limusina avanzaba mi corazón comenzó a agitarse. Me empezaba a imaginar todos los posibles escenarios , las posibles conversaciones todo cuanto podría hablar con la Señora Hiraguizawa y en cada posible escenario la consecuencia que esto podría traer. No quería que mi abuela me castigara por cada error que cometiera o que en el castigo involucrara a mis seres queridos.

-" No había marcha atrás"-me dije.- "Debo tranquilizar me y actuar lo mejor posible."- En cuanto puse un pie fuera de aquel transporte, sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba lentamente , y que la indiferencia se plasmaba en mi rostro.

Y mientras un mayordomo me guiaba por los extensos pasillo para llevarme al jardín donde la Señora me esperaba sentía que me observaban.


	9. Capítulo 9

Antes de comenzar, las disculpas anticipadas para el fin de errores ortográficos que leerán a continuación. La historia no sé de qué parte de mi imaginación salió mejor que interesante.

Los personajes que se leerán a continuación son propiedad de CLAMP.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, mi familia a estado en la nobleza por siete generaciones. A pesar de que en una de estas generaciones se cometieron error que causar que se nos despojara de ciertos títulos y propiedades.

Pero a pesar de eso ;no es por presumir pero con el paso del tiempo hemos logrado construir un gran imperio de cadenas hoteleras,hemos tenido un gran avance en el área textil y con ayuda de mi madre hemos logrado triunfar en la moda.

Se podría decir que tengo la vida fácil y arreglada. Y en cierto modo hací es.

Durante mi existencia nada se me a sido negado, todo lo que deseaba o quería me lo daban.

Pero de un momento a otro cuando tenia 5 años las cosas cambiaron, la grandeza que poseíamos creció tanto que mis padres empezaron a viajar de un lugar a otro. Me dejaban solo. Comencé a reclamarles ese hecho lo que provocó que yo viajara con ellos . Este hecho solo empeoro a un mas mi rebeldía. En menos de tres meses nos mudabamos dos veces . Sin poder estar en un lugar estable, tuve que cambiar de escuela varias veces,

Ahora que lo pienso bien mis motivos para ser un rebelde fueron realmente infantiles e inmaduros. Es patético decir "Voy a ser un rebelde solo por que estoy solo."

Debido a esa rebeldía , y al hecho de meterme en muchos lios con la sociedad ,mis padres pensaron que lo mejor era que el resto del año, estudiara en casa, con maestros particulares. A demás de que tendría estrictamente prohibido salir, sin supervisión y con un buen y creíble motivo.

A pesar de mis reproches, mis rabietas y todo dramatismo que pude demostrar ninguno de los dos cambio de opinión.

Fue gracias a esa situación que la conocí.

Mi profesora, era una mujer que desprendía dulzura y misterio por todas partes de su ser. Su cabello rojizo , sus ojos chocolate, su tranquila sonrisa. Todo en ella me cautivo.

Y con todo el valor, que un pre-adolecente de 13 años puede reunir me declare.

Y con sutileza fui rechazado, mi primer rechazo, de mi primer amor. Trate de olvidarla, pero verla todos los días no ayudaba.

4 meses después, ella entregó su renuncia y antes de navidad se fue. Me entere que un familiar suyo murió, parece que el difunto era su padre.

Los próximos años lo pase en Inglaterra ,mi país natal, acepte la idea de ir a la escuela como todos, mis padres seguían con sus viajes, pero a mi dejo de importarme. Solo volvían para algún evento social.

En una ocasión me llegaron con ellos. Según parece era el 15 años de una señorita de familia. Un evento que no podíamos faltar. Según mis padres.

Tal evento, para mi fue aburrido, la anfitriona era la Señora Fyoren, y la invitada de honor la Señorita Rosa Fyoren. Ella al igual que muchas chicas estaba llena de vanidad. Presumiendo cada joya que poseía.

Unas semanas después me entere que tal señorita, asistía a la misma escuela que yo. Solo entonces me di cuenta que en más de una ocasión coincidimos en algún punto de toda la edificación.

Siempre la veía sola. Una ocasión quise entablar una conversación con ella. Pero antes de intentarlo. Mi amigos dijeron que seria una perdida de tiempo.

Me contaron quee en varias ocasiones algún valiente intento hablar con ella, y que solo recibían indiferencia, menosprecio, y vanidad de su parte.

Poco a poco me fui convenciendo de ello, y más cuando veía como , aquella señorita miraba a los demás. Una mirada llena de resentimiento y menosprecio.

Con el paso de los días deje de poner atención al asunto y termine olvidando su existencia.

Poco tiempo después me entere que se fue del colegio y viajo fuera des país. Tal dato fue restando importancia, al menos en mi no me importaba.

No supe nada de ella hasta casi un año después, donde tenia que ir a un evento en representación de mi familia. Mi padre dijo que él había hablado con la Señora Fyore de comprometerme con su nieta. Y como era de esperarse yo armé toda una escena de menosprecio a comprometerme con una desconocida.

De algún modo, mi padre terminó convenciendome, a él le encanta jugar, por lo qué dando vueltas a un tema termina convenciendo a todos ,y cuando te das cuenta de que caiste en su jugada ya es tarde.

Pero como era de esperarse, mi padre no me dio una respuesta clara solo dijo -" No todo es lo que parece"- de solo recordarlo me duele la cabeza.

Y mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con mi padre; mas encima insistió en conocer a la señorita Fyoren, me obligo a ir personalmente a invitarla a tomar el té.

La señorita es obstinada, fría, calculadora e indiferente. Y siempre con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, ella era la clase de persona que mas odiaba indiferente y superficial .

Y ahora la observó entrar en mi casa, el como es guiada al jardín en cada paso que da hasta el invernadero.

La veo sentada junto a mi madre, parece como si fuera otra persona, actúa diferente a como actuó conmigo, las veo sonreír, parece que todo marcha bien, quise saber de que hablaban.

Bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato.

Sin pensarlo ,me fui acercando , hasta quedar frente a ellas. Mi madre me saludo con su bella sonrisa,pero la señorita Fyoren ,volvió a usar un tono indiferente, adopto una mirada fría y una falsa sonrisa. No tenía que ser un genio para notar que ella no me quería ver.

Tome su actitud como amenaza y ataque de la misma forma.

Seguramente hubiéramos continuado mandando nos miradas de hielo ,si no hubiera sido por mi querida madre, que comenzó a hablar de su linea de ropa y de sus viajes al exterior .

A petición de mi madre yo me quede a acompañarlas, a pesar de que el ambiente tenso y hostil era muy notorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-NARRADO POR TOMOYO

La Señora Sara Hiraguizawa es un ser divino, no solo tiene un aspecto angelical, su personalidad es dulce y agradable. Era realmente agradable estar con ella , con su sola presencia transmitía una gran tranquilidad.

Todo marchaba bien, no necesitaba actuar con ella,no lo pensaba antes de responderle con toda sinceridad, en ningún momento sacó el tema del compromiso, ni temas que tenga que ver con mi família, los temas a conversar surgían sin esfuerzo.

Lástima que tan agradable ambiente terminó , y el causante tenía nombre y apellido ,Eriol Hiragizawa, desde el momento que lo vi entrar al invernadero,senti que que toda tranquilidad se me esfumaba. Y para mi malestar se quedó con nosotras,arruinando, con su presencia, el agradable momento.

Fue bueno mientras duró. Fue lo que pensé más de una ves en todo el tiempo que el él estuvo.

Si bien intercambiamos pocas palabras,fueron suficientes para querer retirarme.

Y así lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por la Señora Sara, cuando comente que se hacia tarde, basto un par de palabras de la señora para quedarme.

A pesar del ambiente poco agradable, la señora no hizo ningún comentario, que diera entender que deberiamos comportarnos como prometidos. Mas parecía que ella deseaba que nosotros participaramos más en una conversación, para que queria que nos trataramos como amigos.

Puede que hayan sido imaginaciones mias.

Antes de irme la Señora me dio un regalo dijo que no habia un motivo especial, pero que le gustaria que fuera mio. Quise rechar por que yo no tenia nada para darle a la Señora, no se me habia ocurrido llevar nada,ni un ramo de flores.

Pero con solo mirarla a los ojos, y ver la felicidad mas puera en ellos, no me atreví a rechazar el obsequio.

En cuánto llegue a la mansión Fyoren, Margaret me informo que, mi abuela fue a una cena de negocios.

Me fui directamente a mi habitación, no quise cenar.

Pero antes de poder dormir,la curiosidad me llegó, no queria abrir el regalo de la Señora Sara,hasta que yo tambien pudiera darle algún presenté. Mas la curiosidad se apoderaba de mi.

Estuve 10 minutos caminando de una esquina a la otra de mi habitación. Debatiendome en que hacer.

Finamente decidi ver que era, y de esa manera dsrme una noción de que podria darle .

En cuanto vi el hermoso vestido azul cielo, no pude dejar de admirarlo, era sin lugar a dudas hermoso. Un vestido de tirantes gruesos,largo hasta las rodillas. La parte superior tenia una el bordado de una flor de lirio, que rmsobresalia por se de un azul mas oscuro que el vestido.

Junto al vestido habia una nota que decia:

."Espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño y me alegraría si lo usaras en la cena de mañana"

"Con afectó Sara Hiraguizawa "

.

.

.

.

NOTAS:

1_Seguramente deben estar molestos conmigo dije que iba a actualizar una vez a la semana pero tuve algunos contratiempos. (Con el colegio y en casa .)Por tal motivo este capitulo es un poco mas largo de lo que suelo escribir.

2_ Solo puedo decir gracias, por espera por tanto tiempo, y que pase lo que pase.. terminare de escribir en su totalidad este fanfic.

3_ ahora si voy a actualizar ,en este tiempo puede escribir algunos capítulos mas así que si no surge ningún contratiempo podre actualizar un capitulo por semana.

4_Estaba considerando crear una pagina en facebook para poder dar adelantos y avisos . Pero no se si es buena idea.


	10. Capitulo 10

**_Antes de comenzar, pido disculpas anticipadas por el sin fin de errores ortográficos que leerán a continuación.La historia no sé de qué parte de mi imaginación salió pero mejor pareció interesante escribirlo._**

 ** _Los personajes que se leerán a continuación son propiedad de CLAMP_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El trancurso de la mañana y parte de la tarde fueron normales.

Mi abuela se fue después del desayuno, mientras que yo me ofreci a acompañar a Anna con las compras.

Esta seria la primera vez que veria al Señor Hiragizawa, puesto que no estuvo cuando fui a tomar el te con la Señora Sara. Y tampoco estuvo en el cumpleaños de mi abuela. Me sentía nerviosa,pero me negué a juzgar al Señor Hiragizawa sin conocerlo. Como lo habia hecho con la Señora Sara lo cual me arrepiento profundamente. Pero me preguntaba si el caracter de Hiragizawa lo habia sacado de su padre. Despues de todo su madre era un ser divino.

Mientras estábamos haciendo las compras,trataba de buscar algún presenté digno de ser el obsequio de la Señora Sara.-"En momentos como este extraño a Nakuro"-pensé.

A un mes de la partida de Yukito,y faltando solo una semana para mis quince, Nakuro me conto que optuvo una beca para Princetón . Una parte egoísta en mi quería que ella se quedará,queria que en ese momento ella no me dejara sola. Pero no , no podia arrebatarle de esa manera sus sueños. Ella quería ser abogada,estaba segura que se habia esforsado muchísimo y seguramente se iba a esforzar a un más. Con todo el dolor que sentia la apoyé en todo lo que pude.

Lastimosamente habiamos perdido contactó casi a 3 meses de su partida. Al principio pense que esta ocupa y no podia mandarme una carta o que no podia responder a las mias. Fue ahi cuando empecé a sentir una gran soledad, me negué a seguir en Inglaterra.

Obtuve que me dejaran volver a Japón ,con la condición de que cada vez que necesitaran mi presencia volveria sin reclamar.

Me senti muy decepcionada de mi misma al no encontrar algún obsequio para la señora, si bien no era algo que deberia dar obligatoriamente o por simple educación, queria regalarle un presenté de mi parte.

En esta ocasión mi abuela no llego para el almuerzo, se limito a llamar y decir que volveria una hora antes de la cena con los Hiragizawa.

El resto de la tarde me pase alistado mis maletas, reservado un boleto de avión, para mi buena suerte hay un vuelo a japon ,mañana a primera hora, a 9 am. Avise a mi madre a que hora saldria y a que otra aproximadsmente estaria en Japón. Se puso contenta y dijo que me esperaria en el aeropuerto.

Estaba ansiosa de volver lo antes posible, pero tambien estaba nerviosa por la cena que se acercaba a cada minuto.

Asi como dijo, mi abuela volvio una hora antes, no cruzamos palabra. Ella se limito a prepararse y yo hice lo mismo. Ninguna de las dos salio de sus respectivas habitaciones hasta estar listas.

Si bien la cena no era realmente formal en su tonalidad, la presión que sentia en mi ,por la simple presencia de mi abuela, me ponía nerviosa.

Durante el transcurso del viaje,mi abuela se dedico a recordarme una y otra vez lo mal agradecida que soy al no llevar algun presenté para la Señora Hiraguizawa .

-La señora se mostro tan amable, contigo.Lo mínimo que debiste hacer era devorle la gratitud.-

\- Le expliqué que no tuve el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un digno presenté-

-Eso no es escusa. - Ella empezó a buscar algo en su bolso- Agradece que yo, te este para salvarte de los errores que cometes. -

Mi abuela me extendió una pequeña caja roja, envuelta en una cinta blanca. No me atrevi a abrirlo.

-Gracias- dije, mas mi abuela no respondió.

El proximos minutos fueron de un eterno silencio entre nosotras, un cilencio llenado solo por el sonido del motor del automóvil .

En cuanto estuvimos serca de la mansión Hiragizawa, pudimos observar su belleza nocturna. Pude notar que mi abuela tambien se encontraba sorprendida. La Mansión tenia un deslumbrante y hermoso aspecto , casi podria decir mágico. El jardín levemente iluminado, le daba un aspecto encantado, las fuentes bailaban con cada cambió de color.

En cuanto bajamos del automóvil, la familia Hiraguizawa nos esperaban en la entrada.

La señora Sara, vestía un vestido largo de color crema, con detalles rosado pálido en el área de la cintura , con mangas de encaje en crema.

A su lado se encontraba el Señor Clow Hiragizawa Reed.

Según se, él ,es de descendencia china e inglesa ; parece que iba a ser el heredero de una compañía en China, pero su familia no aceptaba su relación con la Señora Sara. Por lo cual ,ellos se casaron en secreto, lastimosamente los descubrieron, La familia de la Señora Sara, aceptaron el matrimonio, pero la familia del Señor Clow ,no, lo terminaron desheredado y expulsando de la família. Y después de años de trabajó, pudo levantar un compañía textil, la cual envía telas de primera calidad a todas partes del mundo. Además de contar con cadenas hoteleras.

Cuando estuvimos, frente a ellos pude notar el gran parecido entre padre e hijo, eran como dos gotas de agua, si bien sus rasgos fisicos eran idénticos sus expreciones era contrarias.

Mientras que el menor tenia el rostro serio y con el seño fruncido, manteniendo una mirada fría e indiferente. El Señor Hiragizawa tenia una dulce sonrisa, una mirada pacifica y misteriosa

-Buenas noches señora Magnolia, señorita Rosa. - Nos saludo el padre.

\- Buenas noches señor Clow, es un honor que no haya invitado.- Dijo mi abuela mientras correspondía al saludo.

-Descuide, es para nosotros un gusto recibirlos en nuestra morada- Respondió Clow. El dirigió su mirada hacía mi.- Gusto en conocerse Señorita Rosa, mi esposa me hablo mucho de usted-

-El gusto es mio señor Hiragizawa- Dije.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayan podido venir,a pesar de que dimos muy poco tiempo de anticipación- Nos dijo la Señora Sara.

-Descuide,después de todo, pronto seremos familia, es necesario conocernos- Agregó mi abuela.

Y asi de simple. Recordé el motivo de por que estábamos ahí. No era por simple cortesía , era por un negoció, un negoció que me incluía. Y en el que me negaba a participar.

Volvi a enfrascarme en mis propios pensamientos, respondiendo al mundo de forma automática.

Después de el intercambio de saludos. La familia nos guió por el interior de la estructura ,hasta el comedor.

La cena transcurrió de una forma agradable, a pesar de que no perdía el detalle de que todo esto era por un simple negoció .

Poco a poco fui dejando a un lado la presión que la sola presencia de mi abuela ejercia en mi.

La conversación surgía de forma y continúa y de manera natural ,gracias a los anfitriones. Y en todo caso estuve muy agradecida de que no se volvio a hablar del compromiso.

Los anfitriones nos comentaban de los distintos viajes que tuvieron que realizar, el esfuerzo y cariño que la Señora Sara le ponía al invernadero. Mi abuela y yo solo podíamos comentar sobre el tema, podia notar que de forma sutil pero segura , alguno de los dos anfitriones, tomaban el mando del rumbo de la conversación.

Poco después de terminar la cena,la Señora nos invito a continuar la convención en la sala. Y de esta forma todos nos trasladamos, a la habitación mencionada.

\- No pude evitar notar el hermoso piano- comentó mi abuela. Viendo al odjeto mencionado.

-si. Es un hermoso piano, mi esposo tenía el pasatiempo de pasar horas tocando en el. - Respondió la Señora Sara.-Pero ahora es mi hijo quien tiene ese hábito.-

-Me parece sano que practique tan bello arte-

\- Opino de igual manera.- la Señora dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo que no habia pronunciado más 10 palabras.En toda la velada -Hijo? ¿ Podrías interpretar algún tema para nosotros?-

-Si,madre- fue lo único que dijo,antes de levantarse y dirigirse al instrumento.

Al poco tiempo en toda la sala se escuchaba los bellos sonidos de cada tecla interpretando A Comme Amour de Richard Clayderman. Si bien la música era suave y triste, la interpretación que él daba transmitía unos tristes sentimientos junto a un abundante resentimiento, hacia algo que no podía interpretar, no sabía si era resentimiento hacia, el odio,la tristeza, o al amor.

Lo que si tenía claro era que no podía evitar sentir una gran tristeza en mí,sentía como si quisiera llorar, sentía una tristeza, una que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Una tristeza hacia la soledad.

Me sentía como hipnotizada por cada sonido del piano.

-Cariño que te Pasa?- Era la Señora Hiraguizawa quien me hablaba.

-he?- Me sentía como una tonta.

-Estas llorando.-Me dijo

Solo en ese momento noté que algunas lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Inmediatamente saque mi pañuelo dispuesta a limpiar cualquier rastro de ellas. -Disculpeme,quede muy conmovida.-Dije.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Me dijo la Señora Sara , con un tono maternal.

-Si descuide , fue solo por la ...- Me quede callada. No sabía que decir, si bien es sierto que quede conmovida, no era un motivo que exponiera como una respuesta.

-Descuida . No tienes que responde.- Me dijo. -Si nos disculpan llevare a la Señorita a respirar un poco de aire puro. -Dijo a los demás.

Nadie se negó a la propuesta.

Salimos por la puerta de la cocina, directo al jardín. Fuimos hasta una pequeña mesa ubicada frente a la una de las fuentes.

Me gusto sentir la brisa nocturna, mientras observada, la fuerte iluminada, por distintos colores. La tranquilidad que transmitía aquél ambiente , era hermoso y pacifico.

-Seguramente todo este tema es mucho para ti- Me dijo la Señora.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
